Forbidden Secrets
by tbka
Summary: Shiz University saw one side of Galinda and Elphaba, and their tepid relationship, but behind their dormitory doors acts occur that should not be and secrets are kept that can tear friends apart. How far will one friend go to make another happy?
1. Confessions

_**Author's Note: **__Little one shots that fit into _Loathing_ but explain more of the relationship between Elphaba and Galinda. This one takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of _Loathing_._

_**Warning: **__Sort-of Gelphie, sort-of not. Take it how you will._

_**Summary: **__Shiz University saw one side of Galinda and Elphaba, and their tepid relationship, but behind their dormitory doors acts occur that should not and secrets are kept that can tear friends apart. How far will one friend go to make another happy? And how long will the other allow such selflessness to occur? _

_--_

**Forbidden Secrets**

**--**

**Chapter One: Confessions**

Elphaba nearly flinched as the door to her shared dorm room burst opened. She _nearly_ flinched because she caught herself at the last moment and was able to hide her initial reaction – brought on, she told herself, by instincts and not any actual caring feelings for her blonde roommate. She didn't look up from her book as she heard Miss Galinda sigh excessively and drop dramatically onto her fluffy pink and white bedding. There was silence for many minutes as the green girl in the crammed room tried her best to ignore the sniffles and barely held back sobs coming from the blonde girl on the opposite side of the room.

Eventually Elphaba could stand it no longer and she closed her book, unfolded her legs from where they had been twisted up against her body, and turned her head to finally look at the annoying blonde that was, once again, being far more dramatic than necessary. "Did something go amiss Miss Galinda?" Elphaba asked and her voice was flat; it was obvious she did not truly care about Galinda's well-being.

"What does it matter to you?" Galinda spat out as she raised her head so that she was no longer staring at her hands. "You don't _really_ care!"

"You're right," Elphaba said as she opened her book again; balanced it against her knee as she crossed her legs underneath her.

"Then why did you even ask?" Galinda's voice was suddenly choked and desperate.

"I hoped to cease this insufferable crying of yours."

There was silence again and the wind came in through the opened window; blew a few papers off of Galinda's vanity and scattered them against the ground. "Avaric's an asshole," Galinda suddenly said and this time Elphaba's did flinch as it was the first time she had ever heard the blonde say anything that was even remotely close to a swear word.

"I already knew that," Elphaba eventually replied; once she had gathered her composure again. She didn't take her eyes off of her book because she didn't want Galinda to see the small glimmer of emotion – of caring – she knew was pooling in her eyes. They weren't friends… she was not to care for the blonde.

"He tried to have sex with me."

Elphaba's head snapped up at Galinda's confession and it was clear that the blonde was saying what she was saying only because she felt she needed to tell someone without the fear of what had happening being spread around the school. Elphaba's brown eyes were wide with horror at the fact that any boy in the school would dare to even try such a thing with a fellow student.

"He tried to rape you?" she breathed and suddenly her desire to keep Galinda at a distant was gone. There was an animalistic, uncontrollable urge building up inside of her to reach out to the blonde sitting across from her; with her make-up smudged and running down her face. She had a desire within her to reach out to the first person she had ever known of who might understand some measure of her pain.

But that was the past, Elphaba reasoned with herself as she tried to bury her memories and emotions away. That was the past and this was now and no one could know. No one could _ever_ know. So she kept her silence and simply watched Galinda as the blonde fidgeted with her clothing and stared at the ground – obviously uneasy about the confession she had made to her strange green roommate.

"Miss Elphaba," Galinda said slowly, measuring her words carefully, "have you ever had sex?"

There was a moment of hesitation and as Galinda looked up she saw a flicker of grief and despair flash across Elphaba's eyes before a resounding "No!" – harsher than need be – burst from green lips. Silence, it hung thick in the air along with the truth that lingered beneath Elphaba's forceful denial.

Galinda Upland was many things but she was not entirely stupid and she prided herself on her ability to read people. And as she watched her green roommate carefully, even as Elphaba averted her eyes to the ground, she realized the bitter truth. "You're lying," Galinda said. "You've had sex, haven't you?"

Silence. "I have not."

Galinda's words were not sugar-coated with the false pretense of friendship or society for she told herself, even if it was a lie, that she did not truly care about the green girl's well-being or worth. "You were raped then, were you not?" the blonde coldly asked as she found that within Elphaba's presence she spoke more plainly, more directly, and asked questions she would never normally consider uttering to any living person. "I wouldn't be surprise," Galinda continued but her voice was barely audible and she was fearful of angering Elphaba to the point of violence. "People are cruel to those who are different."

"_You're_ cruel to those who are different," Elphaba spat out as she kept her eyes on her book even though she had long ago stopped reading. It was almost a confession, Galinda realized, and she let the heavy silence fall at the truthful words that her green roommate had spoken. She found that her curiosity was getting harder to ignore and she desperately wished for Elphaba to say more on the despairing topic they were discussing but those thin green lips stayed shut. Galinda sighed heavily and twirled a limp curl between her fingers.

Elphaba stood up then, shocking Galinda with the sudden movement, and kneeled down beside her bed. She lifted the mattress off the bedspring just enough to reach into the darkness. Galinda watched and, to her surprise, caught sight of a glimmer of a knife and a blood-stained cloth. She felt her stomach drop and her mouth go dry at what such things could imply but she reminded herself that they were not friends, would never be friends, and that she need not concern herself with the green bean's well-being. But even as she told herself such things she could not shake the terror that had gripped her over what she had just seen.

Then Elphaba dropped the mattress – having received what she wanted – and made her way towards her roommate, breaking the terrifying spell that had surrounded Galinda. As the blonde looked up she saw a small smile teasing Elphaba's face, almost warming the cold tone of green skin, and was shocked out of her brief moment of fearful concern. Elphaba took a rather large drink from the bottle she had retrieved from her hiding spot between her mattresses and then handed it towards Galinda before sitting down besides the blonde – making sure to keep a comfortable distance between them.

"What is it?" Galinda asked tentatively as she brought her nose to the bottle's lip and grimaced at the smell.

"Whiskey," Elphaba replied with a barely suppressed smirk tugging at her lips. She knew Galinda did not drink much and when she did it was almost exclusively wine, or pretty little punch-drinks with only a drop or two of any real alcohol, and she was expectantly amused of how the blonde beside her would react to such a strong drink.

"Avaric tried to get me drunk," Glinda said and her voice began to shake as she remembered how terrified she had been for that brief moment when she thought Avaric was not going to listen to her protests.

"I'm not going to use you," Elphaba said and Galinda noted, with curiosity, how Elphaba had avoided the word 'rape'. Was it a clue? Galinda thought it was but with Elphaba one could never be certain. For all Galinda knew the green girl was simply playing her.

"Well," Elphaba prodded, "are you going to have any? Because if you're not I will gladly take it back for myself."

Warning alarms went off in Galinda's head as she could imagine the green girl's words coming out of her own mother's mouth – and that scared her slightly. Her mother was under the deathly grip of alcohol and she had a sudden panic surge through her that Miss Elphaba could be very much the same. _They are just words, _the logical part of Galinda's mind told her. _Besides, Miss Elphaba can take care of herself. You are not her friend, do not concern yourself with her._

Galinda took a small sip from the bottle and nearly choked at the strong taste in her mouth. Elphaba laughed at the blonde's reaction and the sound shocked Galinda so much that she very nearly spit out the whiskey. She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes as she tried to keep some semblance of dignity and swallow her drink. When she had collected herself, and forced the bitter whiskey down her throat, she looked at Elphaba and was surprised at what she saw. The sun was setting and in the flickering light of the fireplace the garish hue of her roommate's green skin was softened and her brown eyes, flecked with green, were bright and alert and full of so much knowledge and experience. It all made her look wild and other-worldly and, in her own strange way, even beautiful.

Elphaba watched in shock as Galinda swallowed a rather large gulp of whiskey before handing the bottle back. Her green hand gently grazed Galinda's pale one as the bottle traded hands but before Elphaba could take another drink she found her mouth occupied by something very much unexpected.

The green girl stiffened as Glinda's lips landed on her own. The bottle of whiskey slipped from Elphaba's hand and fell to the floor. It did not break but the sound it created startled both girl's and caused Galinda to pull away. The whiskey poured onto the wood floor as Elphaba stared at the blonde before her in complete and utter shock.

"That was the whiskey acting, right?" Elphaba asked, her voice shaking, as she brought her fingers up to gently touch her green lips in startled surprise and confusion. She could still taste the berry flavor of Galinda's lipstick on her own lips and it was all making her head spin and her thoughts jumble together. She didn't like this feeling of being so uncertain of what had happened and of what was to come. She prided herself on always knowing how to act but at that very moment she had no clue, not even a tiny inclination, of what she should say or do – if anything.

Glinda smiled shyly and dropped her head slightly but continued to look Elphaba directly in the eyes. "I suppose so…" she said but her tone of voice and the way she trailed off made Elphaba doubt the blonde's words.

"What are you getting at? Playing like this?" Elphaba asked. She had meant for her words to be harsher, angrier, but they came out as a trembling whisper that made her feel pathetic and uncertain of herself.

"I just wanted to try it out," Galinda replied as a small smirk grew on her face. "See what it was like. And to see if the rumours were true."

"_Rumours_!" Elphaba shrieked. She stood up then and realized that she had been foolish; that she _felt_ foolish. She had dared to hope that Galinda would be different and that this little conversation of theirs had been the beginning of at least a tolerant relationship. But she had been wrong, and now she felt utterly foolish and ridiculous for opening up to her stupid blonde roommate at all.

"I am not here for you to torment and play with!" Elphaba screamed as she let her anger overwhelm her because it was easier to be angry then to deal with how betrayed she felt. "I am not here for you to experiment on and screw with! I am not a toy to be played with! I am not an exhibition to gawk at! I show you some compassion and you throw it back in my face! How is it that you can be _so damn cruel_!"

Galinda was startled by Elphaba's outburst and a twinge of guilt settled in her stomach. "Look… I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me. It was foolish. And you're right, it _was_ the whiskey, nothing more."

Elphaba laid flashing eyes on Galinda before bending down and grabbing the now empty bottle of whiskey. In a moment of pure rage she threw it at the blonde and Galinda shrieked as she ducked and covered her head to protect herself as the bottle crashed into the wall behind her and the shattered glass showered down on her. She heard the door burst open and then slam shut but by the time she looked up her roommate was gone.

Elphaba's anger was thick in the air even long after she had left. It overwhelmed Galinda and she found it hard to breathe. Was it guilt? She didn't know but whatever it was it made her uneasy. So after a few minutes of the unbearable silence she stood up and set about to cleaning the glass from her bedding. When she was done she closed the window, because the cool wind had given her a chill, and set upon some reading to distract herself.

It was a couple hours later when Elphaba finally returned. She stood at the threshold of the room as the door closed behind her and looked at Galinda in bitter anger. "Why is the window closed?" she spat out.

Galinda looked up from her book as she laid huddled beneath the thick covers of her bed. "It was cold," she replied, her tone flat and devoid of any emotion. She was acting as impartial as she could because she wanted things to go back to how they had been – she wanted to go back to not caring for the strange green girl she was forced to roommate with. But she couldn't because there had been a shift in the world, a shift in the cosmos, and a shift in herself. It scared her a little but she tried her best to ignore the strange feeling.

"You know how I feel about the window being closed!" Elphaba barked.

Galinda sighed and though she desperately wanted to hate the green bean again she found that she simply could not. So she slid out of her bed and made her way to the window – undid the lock and opened it. The cold air burst in and sent a shiver up Galinda's spine but she tried her best to ignore it. She turned around to return to her bed but paused as she saw the shocked look on Elphaba's face.

"Goodnight Miss Elphaba," Galinda said with a small smile. "And thank you for the whiskey and… for listening."

It took a few moments before Elphaba could gather her racing thoughts to form a coherent answer. "You're… you're welcome," she stammered out as courtesies were not something she was accustomed to. "And… thank you," she hastily added even though she wasn't quite sure she knew what she was thanking the blonde for.

But Galinda smiled. And Elphaba smirked, but not unkindly. And when the sun rose on the morrow they found that the silence in the room wasn't as thick and awkward as it formerly was. And as the students openly mocked their strange green-coloured classmate Galinda made a conscious effort not to partake in such a cruel pastime. And Elphaba noticed.

And the window stayed open.


	2. Thunder

_**Author's Note: **__Takes place between the large gap in time between Chapter 14 and 15 of _Loathing_._

--

**Chapter Two: Thunder**

_Rain terrifies her_.

The thought was so sudden that it made Galinda gasp in shock. The sound was so loud that Elphaba heard it above the thunder outside and the pelting rain against the rarely closed window. A green head lifted slightly, black hair falling like curtains down the sides of her face, and brown eyes stared at Galinda intently.

"Is something amusing?" Elphaba asked harshly; mistaken Galinda's shocked gasp as a snort of humour at her own, quite obvious, discomfort. She had her legs drawn up to her body, hugging them tightly to her chest, and she had perched herself at the end of her bed – as far away from the window as she could possibly get.

Galinda shook her head, making eye contact with Elphaba only briefly, and then dropped her gaze to her lap. "Do you not like storms?" Galinda asked quietly, after the silence had become too much for her to bear.

"No."

The answer was so short, so curt, that it left Galinda desperate for more. Something about her strange green roommate, and her absolute refusal to say more than the bare necessities, intrigued Galinda. She had never met a person like her and she had a feeling that that was due to the fact that there was simply no one else in the world like Miss Elphaba Thropp.

"I used to love them as a child," Galinda said; knowing she was talking only to fill the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room since the storm had begun nearly two hours previous. "I would sneak out and run in the rain, get my nice dresses stained with mud. My father would laugh and find it amusing. My mother… well… she was my mother and she… she wasn't too impressed… she didn't like dirt… and child's play… and… well…" Galinda trailed off, finding it hard to speak of her mother, and the silence returned to suffocate them.

"I always wished I could –" Elphaba's words were cut short as a flash of lightning, followed almost immediately by cracking thunder, caused Elphaba to jump slightly and let out a tiny, almost inaudible, whimper of fear.

Almost inaudible.

Galinda chose to ignore Elphaba's obvious signs of fear as she knew that her green roommate would only be embarrassed if she pointed them out. "You always wished you could what?" Galinda asked instead but there was no reply. Elphaba had decided not to finish her sentence and left the blonde, once again, with a yearning for more.

There was a lull in the storm; a brief respite from the terrifying thunder and rain that allowed Elphaba the chance to uncurl her lanky body and slide off her bed. She lifted her top mattress slightly and reached within the small gap between her box spring and mattress. She withdrew a bottle of whiskey and, knowing full well what she was doing, held the mattress up just enough so that she knew her blonde roommate could see the small knife wrapped haphazardly in a blood-stained cloth.

But Galinda said nothing of what she saw, even knowing what implications it held, and Elphaba's cry for help went, once again, unheard. The green girl sighed and sat back down on her bed, the bottle of whiskey held tightly in her grasp. She moved the bottle to her lips but before she could take a calming drink the thunder cracked outside and the rain returned with a force so strong that the room itself seemed to shake. Elphaba shrieked, shot up off her bed, and – without even realizing what she was doing – found herself sitting beside Galinda in trembling fear. The blonde stared at Elphaba in startled shock as the green girl clutched Galinda's pale hand in her own.

"This is… unexpected," Galinda said, her lips curling into an amused smile. As much as the blonde wished to be diplomatic and empathetic she could not deny that she was highly amused by how a simple storm had sent the often stone-faced and emotionless Elphaba reeling out of control.

Elphaba, upon realizing what she had done, let go of Galinda's hand and shuffled a few inches away from the blonde. However, she did not move to return to her own bed and Galinda found that her curiosity had been peeked. She began to wonder just how far the green bean would go for even a small measure of comfort.

Galinda watched as Elphaba took a swig from her bottle of whiskey and kept her eyes trained on the floor. She curled her legs up to her chest, once again, and held them close to her. _She's utterly terrified_, Galinda realized as she watched the green girl carefully. She reached out and took a hold of Elphaba's hand, pulled it away from her folded up body, and held it tightly – reassuringly. She felt it shaking in her hold and her amusement at Elphaba's predicament fled her.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered as she stared at the floor, "for being so weak."

"It's not weak to be afraid," Galinda said, surprising herself for not mocking Elphaba's fears as she felt she was supposed to – as her social status would expect her to. But they weren't in public and there was no one near to see Galinda as she associated with the shunned green girl so she felt that she could treat Elphaba like a person, like a friend, because no one would know. Within the shelter of their dorm room no one would be able to see Galinda as she befriended Elphaba so Galinda felt less reluctant to help than she normally would.

"Our definition of weak is clearly not the same," Elphaba spat out but she did not make any move to pull her hand out of Galinda's grasp. In fact, if Galinda was correct, she was certain that Elphaba had slid herself closer to the blonde.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do storms frighten you so?"

"I _do_ mind you asking."

"Is it because of the water, and how it burns you?"

There was silence again, a sign that Elphaba was reluctant to acknowledge the blonde's truthful words, but Galinda was not as uneasy with it as she usually was. She took the time to pull Elphaba closer to her and the green girl rested her head against Galinda's shoulder. A pale arm wrapped itself around Elphaba's shoulders and the two girls seemed to melt into each other – finding comfort from the storm within the shaking foundations of a blossoming friendship.

"Has Avaric bothered you of late?" Elphaba suddenly asked, trying to distract herself from the storm with idle chatter. But she was not accustomed to such talk and so the only topic she could think to discus was not one that brought her or Galinda much comfort.

"Not since… well… not since he turned his attention to you."

Elphaba muttered something incomprehensible and the conversation died. Galinda was afraid of saying something to upset Elphaba even more than she already was and Elphaba did not wish to speak of the cruelty that Avaric and his friends had bestowed upon her. So the awkward silence fell around them, only this time it was not as awkward as they were accustomed it to being.

"That knife between your mattresses," Galinda began – her voice a shaking whisper, "is it really for what I think it is?"

"Yes."

The confession was unexpected and startling but Galinda forced herself to get over her shock as quickly as possible. "That's it?" she questioned. "That's all you're going to say on the matter?"

"Yes."

"If you did not want to talk of it then why did you let me see?"

"I didn't."

"Don't play coy with me." Galinda was angry now; upset at having such a responsibility for someone else's well-being thrust upon her. "You let me see, and you know you did such a thing!"

"I was tired of hiding it," Elphaba explained and Galinda looked down at the green face resting against her shoulder. Elphaba's eyes were shut, almost as if she were sleeping, but her body still jerked with every crack of thunder that echoed outside. "I expect you to do nothing about it, I was just simply tired of hiding it. It's awfully annoying to hide, you know."

"No, I would not know."

"Now you do."

"I'm concerned."

Elphaba opened her eyes and laughed; a small sound that sounded choked. "You, Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, is concerned about me, the green bean of Shiz University? I'm touched."

"This is not something to brush aside with a snide comment and a joke, surely you must realize that?"

"It is what it is, and nothing more than that." Elphaba lifted her head from Galinda's shoulder and took a rather large drink from her bottle of whiskey. "Here, have some." Elphaba handed the bottle to Galinda and the blonde took it hesitantly, remember how awful it had tasted before.

But something inside of her was cracking at the prospect of seeing Elphaba as she was seeing her now. Knowing that the green girl sitting next to her was hurting so much inside that she took to hurting her own body made her nearly cry. It was something that she would never wish upon anyone – even the green bean – and it made her heart ache to know that Elphaba was in such awful pain.

So, as the storm continued to rage outside, she drank the offered whiskey to forget the image of the gleaming knife and the cloth stained with Elphaba's bright red blood and all that it entitled. Every crash of thunder and flash of lightning caused another gulp of whiskey to be downed by Elphaba and Galinda matched her green roommate drink for drink.

Then suddenly the effects of the whiskey struck Galinda. The blonde tried to stand to go to the bathroom but she stumbled and nearly fell. Elphaba reached out a hand and grabbed Galinda's wrist, pulled the blonde towards her, and they both collapsed together on the bed; laying chest to chest. Elphaba's tall body seemed to swallow Galinda as they huddled together; the fear of the storm causing Elphaba to seek comfort in Galinda's body and the effects of the whiskey clouding Galinda's better judgment.

The sounds of the storm faded away from the two girls as they found that the sound of their own beating hearts seemed to drown out all other noise. Green lips locked with pale pink ones and something in Galinda's mind told her to stop but the whiskey had made her mind muddled and confused. She could not deny that Elphaba did not feel wrong, no more wrong than any other boy she had ever let court her, but her conservative upbringing told her that this was _supposed_ to feel wrong.

As the clouds parted, hours later, the two girls finally fell asleep, exhausted, in each other's arms. It was not until the sun rose on the morrow and the whiskey was finally filtered from Galinda's body, that the blonde began to realize what she had done. She awoke with a start, her head pounding, to find green arms, bare of any clothing, wrapped loosely around her own naked body. She stared at Elphaba, trying to remember what she had done with her green roommate the previous night, but the sleeping form of Elphaba did not give her any inclination.

Except for their nakedness. As the sleep drifted from Galinda's mind her memories returned, and they horrified her. She shrieked, startling Elphaba awake, and bolted from the bed only to find that she now stood – stark naked – in the middle of their shared dorm room.

Elphaba slowly sat up, clutching Galinda's frivolous bedding close to her body to shield her naked, green skin, and stared at Galinda in both concern and confusion. As far as Elphaba was concerned their night together had been a consensual occurrence between the both of them – she was unaware of how inebriated Galinda had truly been. Unaware, that is, until now.

"You took advantage of me!" Galinda screamed, and her anger was obvious to even the somewhat emotionally stunted Elphaba. "You got me drunk and… and _raped_ me!"

"I did no such thing," Elphaba replied calmly, even though her entire being was panicking inside of her. She was horrified at what she had done, even though she did not realize that she had been doing it at the time, and she feared that she had destroyed what little chance of a friendship she had with the blonde. "I… I thought that you… well… you didn't say no," Elphaba stammered out as her panic began to overwhelm her. "I would never… I didn't… I thought you wanted it!"

"I was drunk!"

"I didn't know!"

"You gave me the whiskey!"

"I thought you could hold your liquor better than that!"

"I can't!"

"Well now I know!"

"Now is too late!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Elphaba shrieked as she stood up, the sheets falling from her body, and Galinda saw the thin, green frame for the first time both sober and in the light. She was shocked, for the uncountable time in the last twenty-four hours, at the frailness that was Elphaba Thropp.

"You look like you're dying!" Galinda blurted out, realizing what she had said only after the words escaped her mouth.

Elphaba's face fell in hurt and she stormed passed Galinda, grabbed her discarded clothes, and retreating into the bathing room in a matter of seconds. Galinda stared at the now shut bathroom door in stunned silence for a few moments before she gathered her bearings enough to do something, anything. So she threw on her nightgown from the evening before and then approached the bathroom door – knocked on it gently. To her surprise it opened and Galinda stood in front of a now clothed yet still clearly upset Elphaba.

"I really didn't know that… that you did not want such a thing," Elphaba said and her voice was trembling as she was desperate to hold back her tears. "I thought that… well… I'm sorry. I never was very good at reading people, at understanding emotions. I truly am sorry."

Galinda nodded. It was all she needed to hear. "It's fine," she said. "Besides, one night together does not mean anything and no one needs know, right?"

Elphaba sniffled, nodded, and smiled slightly through her despair. "Of course," she replied but her voice still shook and it was clear that what had happened the night previous meant far more to Elphaba than Galinda could ever understand.

It was the memory of that night, of Galinda's perfectly pale body, that drove Elphaba to despair mere hours later. The blonde had disappeared, off to bury her memories of the night with idle gossip and petty shopping with Pfannee and Shenshen, and Elphaba was left, alone, within their shared dormitory.

"It was just one night," Elphaba muttered to herself as she sat on Galinda's bed, staring at her hands upon her lap. But she knew, deep within whatever soul she possessed, that their one night together had been far more than a simple sexual experiment to her. She loved Galinda, in a way that she simply should not – in a way that she was not meant to – but at least now she knew, now she knew that Galinda would never love her in the way that she did.

So she buried the feelings away, hoping that in time they would fade, and tried to forget the way Galinda's skin had felt so soft, the way the blonde's hair had smelled so fresh, and the way in which she had felt so desperately and blindly connected to her. It was a feeling she had never had towards another person before and it scared her, terrified her even, yet she knew it could not last. It never did, not with her, and so she let the chance at happiness slip through her fingers – as it had done so many times before – and tried to pretend that she did not care.

But she did, and it hurt. She simply cared far too much for the blonde that cared for nothing but her own popularity and well-being that it made her heart ache. She had never, in her wildest dreams, thought that Shiz University would bring her such an immoral love but it had; and it had broken her heart as well.

To Galinda it had been nothing more than a drunken, sexual experiment. To Elphaba it had been the first time she had been in control, the first time it had not been forced upon her, and it hurt to have that thrown back in her face and told that it meant absolutely nothing.

To her, it had meant so much more than just nothing.


End file.
